Moments
by westlight
Summary: The secret diaries of Legolas and Gimli, before, during and after the whole LotR. Chapter1, please R & R, thanks!


My first LotR fic, but please be nice and read till the end! (:

* * *

**Legolas**

Dad wants me to go for some Fellowship thing, saying that all the high-and-mighty people are going there. Still don't see the point of going, though. Elven Prince of Mirkwood, great, why don't they get the King to go instead? Okay that was kinda mean to Dad. The whole meeting is about some ring, apparently. Don't see what's the big deal about a ring. I mean, why not a necklace or a bracelet, or something that's worth more than just a ring, right?

Ooh, ten minutes have passed. Must go comb my hair again.

-

**Gimli**

_Impossible! I've been called to attend a completely daft meeting. I hate meetings; they bore me to death. I'll rather go kill wild boars with my axe instead! Honestly! Grr. I heard it was about a, uhm, ring or some such. What's the big deal about a ring? I can't believe they're asking me, Gimli son of Gloin, of all dwarves, to attend some silly meeting about a darn ring._

* * *

**Legolas**

Meeting's over today, but felt quite uneasy because 1. couldn't comb my hair for long period of time, and 2. this ring is more scary than it looks. There was this stupid dwarf which tried to chop that ring in half but the axe ended up breaking instead. Quite disturbing. The power of this ring seems scary. Maybe should go put some more hairspray, in case ring has exuded some sort of strange tangling power over my hair.  
(After spraying hairspray)  
Ah. That feels good. Anyway. I met the members of the Fellowship today. Boromir (human), Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin (all hobbits), Gandalf (wizard), Aragorn (human again), and Gimli (dwarf). And believe it or not, I'm in it too. We have to leave for, um, Mordor to return the Ring to some Mountain of Doom or something. Anyway, journey is expected to be very long so this is list of essentials:  
1. 50 cans of hairspray (I really hope Mordor/ Gondor/ anywhere we go sells them, or I'm so dead.)  
2. 10 combs (might break/ drop/ lose)  
3. Bow and spare arrows  
4. Magical sheath of 20 arrows (which replenishes itself such that there's always 20 inside no matter how many I use)  
Yea, that should be it. Essentials, at least. Other things aren't as important.

-

**Gimli**

_That Ring is positively scary. I tried to break the Ring of evil into two with my axe, but my axe ended up breaking instead so I need a new one. Darn. But regardless, I have to go with the Fellowship of the Ring to return the thing to Mount Doom. The 4 hobbits are shorter than I am, so thankfully, for once, I'm not the shortest._

_I shall prove to them how strong I am, though, and be the representative/ ambassador of the dwarves! That'll teach that stuck-up vain elf I saw (and, oh gosh, is in the Fellowship) how great we dwarves are compared to that pretty blond elf. I think his name was Lagoles, however you spell it. Don't know, don't care. Now what is important is to pack for the long journey ahead._

-

**Legolas**

Oh, forgot to mention something. Didn't say how I dislike that dumb dwarf; I think he's dyslexic or what. He can't even pronounce or spell my name properly. Have made up my mind not to like him. And, by George, his hair is so long but so messy! It's all afro and orange and, ugh, I feel like just going to straighten it out for him.

-

**Gimli**

_Finally finished packing. There actually wasn't much to pack, but I'm going to sleep now anyway. Yawn. Nights!_

* * *

**Gimli**

Expedition's starting in 2days, and I haven't gotten my axe yet. I wonder what could actually be taking the axe-makers so long. I mean, I only asked them to ensure it never breaks, is made of the special rare iron that I like, and that its blade must be fired at least 50 times. They're so slow, darn it.

-

**Legolas**

Leaving in a coupla days! Must remember to say bye to Elrond from Rivendell (where we had our first meeting as a Fellowship). I've packed everything, and this is unbelievable: I even used up my standby supply of hairspray! Darn. But I still feel quite accomplished, and ready to go. Yay us!

* * *

I really love reviews, cough cough hint hint(:


End file.
